


Fur Ball

by iaminarage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, fluff with no background, my cat was sitting on me, there is no excuse for this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can face down an alpha pack, a Kanima, a Darach, and his crazy uncle but he can't win a single argument against his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinisolation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/gifts).



> A gifset made loveinisolation sad so I randomly wrote her insanely fluffy Sterek fluff. With kittens. And thanks to her for the beta!

They were out for a walk one day when it happened. Before Derek knew it, Stiles was crouched next to a box sitting in someone's lawn. He was in the middle of a crowd of people hanging around the lawn, cooing over a collection of tiny, fluffy kittens. Stiles was holding one of them and looking up at Derek with big, pleading eyes.

"No," Derek said, crossing his arms and looking down at Stiles seriously.

Stiles, of course, turned on the charm. "Oh come on, grumpy pants. He's so cute!"

Derek rolled his eyes at "grumpy pants." "Absolutely not. We are not getting a kitten. Also, that's a girl."

"Really?" Stiles said, and flipped the kitten over. It protested as he stared down at it. "Huh. I guess I can't tell."

Derek snorted. "Well that explains a lot about you."

"Hey!" Stiles said, pulling the kitten close to him. Derek wished he'd put the thing down. It was going to get fur all over Stiles, and then Stiles was going to get it all over Derek.

"Come on, Derek, please!" Stiles continued, "Think of how much the kids would like it!"

“The kids," Derek said, pulling the kitten out of Stiles's hands and placing it back in the box, "can't take care of so much as a house plant. A kitten is out of the question."

Stiles picked the kitten back up. "I really do not need the kids to help with this. I'm a grown man, and I can handle one tiny kitten."

Derek sighed. Apparently this wasn't going to be a battle he'd win easily, not that any disagreement with Stiles ever was. "Kittens aren't really fond of me or the kids, if you haven't forgotten."

Stiles switched the kitten to one arm and dragged himself off the ground ungracefully. Before Derek knew it, he had an arm full of tiny feline. The kitten started purring as soon as Derek's arm was around her. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me ..." he mumbled.

"You were saying?" Stiles said, and he had a shit eating grin on his face that said he knew he'd won.

Derek looked at the kitten in his arms again and held her out in front of him. "You are going to be quite the hassle in the middle of a wolf pack, fur ball. I hope Stiles knows that he's in charge of making sure you have what you need."

 Stiles's smile was almost worth the knowledge that everything he owned was about to be covered in fur.

Once they'd talked to the kitten's owner and were told that they could go ahead and take the kitten now, if they were ready, they started back for home with the kitten sitting under one of Derek's arms, his other hand laced with Stiles's.

"You know," Stiles said, "there were a lot of middle aged women giving us weird looks back there."

Derek laughed at him, really laughed. "Yeah, Stiles, I think it had something to do with the fact that you're twenty years old—and you look seventeen—and you started talking about our kids."

“I should think of something else to call the betas in public, huh?" Stiles said with a smile.

"It's an option."

**Author's Note:**

> If you adopt a kitten, don't bring it home by walking it back while holding it under your arm. I'm just saying.


End file.
